inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tōkajin
Tōkajin (桃果人; dt. "Pfirsichmensch") ist ein sehr massiger Eremit, der mit dem Dämonenbaum Ninmenka zusammenarbeitet, um an das Lebenselixier zu kommen. Er sammelt alle verirrten Männer der Gegend auf und redet ihnen ein, dass sie bei ihm ein Training zum Eremit bekommen und dann gestärkt nach Hause gehen können. In Wirklichkeit lässt er sie jedoch, wenn sie ausgebildet sind, von einem Saft verdauen um sie dann dem Dämonenbaum als Nahrung zu geben. Er ist auch fähig, mit seinen Flaschen andere Lebewesen zu schrumpfen. Inu Yasha wird von ihm zuerst in eine Flasche gezogen, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku und Shippō fallen in den Miniaturgarten, wo viele geschrumpfte Leute versuchen, Eremit zu werden. Dabei verliert Kagome ihre 2 Juwelensplitter. Tokajin findet hinterher diese Splitter und tut sie zu seinem einen, den er von dem Dämonenbaum hat. Daher ist er nun fähig, sich in Stein zu verwandeln. Als Inu Yasha Tessaiga herbeiruft und die Flaschenwand zerstört, hämmert Tōkajin ihn mit seinem Steinkörper in den Boden. Inu Yasha wird von Tōkajin daraufhin in ein Geflecht aus Ranken gesteckt. Kagome findet er auch und bringt sie in eine grüne Flüssigkeit. Miroku und Shippō konnten aus dem Miniaturgarten entkommen und Miroku saugt Inu Yasha mit seinem Windloch aus den Ranken und gleichzeitig setzt er Tōkajin außer Gefecht. Als Tōkajin dann nach draußen geht, findet er die Freunde vor dem Dämonenbaum und sieht, dass er Inu Yasha leicht besiegen wird. Er verrät außerdem, dass er das Lebenselixier haben will, um nicht so zu krepieren wie seine Eltern es taten. thumb|left|Tōkajins ursprüngliche Form. Inu Yasha wird von Tōkajin nach kurzer Zeit auf den Boden gedrückt, doch mit einer Dorne von Tōkajins eigenen Ranken sticht er diesem ein Auge kaputt. Tōkajin wird sehr wütend und drückt Inu Yasha gegen den Dämonenbaum. Kagome jedoch nimmt den Bogen, in den der alte Eremit (Tōkajins Lehrmeister) sich verwandelt hat, und schießt Tōkajin die Juwelensplitter aus dem Leib, sodass sie in den Baum eindringen. Tōkajin will Kagome die Klippe herunterwerfen, doch Inu Yasha ist schneller und zusammen fallen sie die Klippe herunter. Der durch die Splitter gestärkte Dämonenbaum fängt beide auf, um sie als Dünger zu verwenden. Tōkajin wird als erster von den Ranken umgebracht, doch als die Sonne aufgeht und Inu Yasha wieder seinen Hanyōgestalt erlangt, kann er beide mit dem Kaze no Kizu vernichten und die Splitter einsammeln. Stärken & Fähigkeiten *'Steinkörper': Tōkajin entwickelte nach dem Konsum von vier Splittern des Shikon no Tama einen steinharten Körper. Seine Haut nahm die physischen Eigenschaften eines lebenden Felsens an und wurde erst geschwächt, als die Juwelensplitter aus seinem Körper entfernt wurden. Manga vs. Anime *Im Manga ereignet sich dieser Teil der Geschichte, bevor Sango vorgestellt wird. Im Anime ereignet er sich viel später, nachdem Sangos Waffe beschädigt wurde und sie die Gruppe verlässt, um in ihr Dorf zu gehen und sie zu reparieren. *Im Manga hat der Baum Ninmenka nicht die Fähigkeit zu sprechen (dennoch die Früchte mit Menschengesicht), und Tōkajin gibt an, dass er all seine Zaubersprüche durch das Lesen verbotener Schriftrollen gelernt hat, denn selbst nach einigen Jahren des Trainings würde sein Eremitenmeister ihm nicht mehr als schwache Zauberei beibringen. Im Anime gibt es jedoch einen Dialog darüber, wie der Baum Ninmenka die Fähigkeit erlangt, zu sprechen, nachdem er einen Juwelensplitter erhalten hat, und dass es der Dämonenbaum war, der Tōkajin von der Frucht der Langlebigkeit erzählte und ihm Zauber beibrachte. In beiden Adaptionen erklärt Tōkajin jedoch, dass der Grund, warum er seinen Meister am Leben hält, darin besteht, dass der Eremitenmeister die einzige Person ist, die die wahre Methode kennt, um Langlebigkeit zu erreichen, aber die Informationen nicht preisgibt und sagt, Ninmenkas Methode sei weit unterlegen. *Im Manga benutzt Tōkajin einen Stab, um Inu Yasha zu verkleinern. Als sich Blumen aus dem Stab ergießen, sagt er Inu Yasha, er solle "genau hinsehen", als sie größer werden und Inu Yasha schrumpft. Im Anime schrumpft Tōkajin Inu Yasha (und vermutlich auch die anderen, die in seinem Garten gefangen waren) mit einem magischen Flaschenkürbis. *Im Manga ist Tōkajin ein Kannibale, der die Männer in seinem Miniaturgarten isst. Er beabsichtigt auch, Kagome zu essen, als er sie findet, aber entscheidet, dass es eine Verschwendung wäre, sie zu essen und badet sie, damit seine Diener sie kochen können. Im Anime werden alle seine Männer als Dünger für Ninmenka verwendet und Kagome soll auch in Dünger für den Baum verwandelt werden. *Im Manga wird Inu Yashas rechter Arm von Tōkajin während ihres Kampfes gebrochen. Dies passiert nicht im Anime. *Im Anime trifft Tōkajin auf sein Ende, als er in seinem Kampf mit Inu Yasha eine Klippe herabstürzt und Ninmenka ihn rettet, nur um den "Eremiten" zu verschlingen und wertvolle Nahrung und "Bewegungsfreiheit" zu erhalten. Im Manga stürzt er einfach in den Tod. Trivia *Tōkajin basiert möglicherweise auf dem Konzept der Pfirsiche der Unsterblichkeit aus der chinesischen Mythologie. Es gab viele Geschichten, die Pfirsiche und Langlebigkeit betrafen. Es gab ein Gerücht, dass die Unsterblichen Chinas ihre Langlebigkeit durch den Verzehr von Pfirsichen erreicht hatten. en:Tōkajin es:Tokajin ms:Tokajin zh:桃果人 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich